


【火影】【凯卡】美好生活

by EmynArnen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 凯卡 - Freeform, 卡卡西 - Freeform, 旗木卡卡西 - Freeform, 迈特凯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynArnen/pseuds/EmynArnen
Summary: 凯不知不觉中成了木叶的第一夫人
Relationships: GaiKaka - Relationship, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, kakagai, 凯卡, 凯卡凯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【火影】【凯卡】美好生活

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029479) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



这真是美好的一天，凯想。既然没有任何证据来反对，那么就一定是真的。真相只不过是意志力的外在体现，而凯有着可以支持整个城市的运转的意志力 -- 他可没打算现在开始停下！

美好的一天：他在鸟鸣声中起床，打了个大大的哈欠，直到他的下颚开始嘎嘎作响，然后把自己移到了轮椅上。他推着轮椅进了厨房，用他的新电水壶烧水 -- 那是小李送的礼物。小李决定死拉硬拽也要把凯老师带进新时代。一个像你一样充满青春活力的人需要一个充满青春活力的方式来煮茶，老师，相信我，你一定会喜欢的。凯一向不信任大部分店里买来的生活便利用品，因为正是这种懒惰会让你在战场上丢掉性命。但是他笑容满面地伸开双臂接受了这个礼物。为了他亲爱的学生，他什么都乐意。他把茶泡得很浓很苦。又挑了一个颜色不是太深的香蕉。

美好的一天：简单的早饭之后是一整个上午的训练。围着村子推轮椅，忍术和幻术修行，然后是倒立用手行走，直到手掌上今天的瘀青盖过昨日的。上学路的孩子们跟他招手，凯则晃动他的腿来回应，惹得孩子们一阵大笑。训练结束后，他回到他在一楼的公寓享受一顿美餐：米饭，纳豆，一个煎蛋，加上很多很多的咖喱。

美好的一天：下午去忍者学校，指导孩子们的体术，大声鼓励着他们，直到伊鲁卡用小指戳了戳自己的耳朵，温和地说，也许可以稍微小声一点？凯大笑。

美好的一天：晚饭之前散了个很长的步，给邻居们帮忙，直到邻居们惶恐地说着，凯先生，真的不用了，他们完全没问题可以自己给花园除草，或者，真的不用了，凯先生，他们雇了个男孩送那些包裹，一位像您这样受人尊敬的忍者不需要 --（如果凯注意到了是在他在战场上粉身碎骨之后才成为了“受人尊敬的忍者”，他什么也没有说；也许他是一条老了的狗被养在牧场安度晚年，但是他没必要没有礼貌。）

美好的一天：小李过来吃晚饭，腿上颠着梅塔尔。凯抛着橡胶手里剑逗那孩子，直到梅塔尔为了接住都掉了下去。小李跟他讲自己带的下忍队伍。凯坚定地告诉他他所做的是一件伟大而高尚的事，他让凯感到无以言喻的骄傲。

美好的一天：夜里，凯一边在垫子上做一些轻柔的力量训练来放松酸痛的肌肉，一边听着一个关于月亮上的公主的广播剧。忽然，他感受到一丝查克拉波动 -- 只能是那个人。凯回过头，对着卡卡西咧开嘴笑了 -- 门好好的，为什么要走窗户，火影大人。

“哟。”卡卡西说。

凯坐了下来。“厨房里有茶。”他说。

:::

旗木卡卡西，木叶的第六代火影。他的爱好按顺序排：躲下属，躲开会，敷衍地批公文，读艳情小说，欺负他以前的学生，躺在凯家里离他最近的家具上，或者甚至地板上。

今天是地板上。卡卡西的脊柱嘎嘎作响。

凯啧了啧舌头。“听听，我的对手！听听你多僵硬。我知道一些对你有用的锻炼 --”

卡卡西挥了挥手。”免了。”

“那些锻炼极大地改善了我的柔韧性，对手，而且 -- ”

“不要。”

“静音 --”

卡卡西试图掩盖脸上因为疼痛带来的抽搐，然而失败了。“不要。”

”好吧。” 凯说，然后把自己拉起到沙发上。他看着地上的卡卡西。他躺在凯的地板上看上去似乎心满意足，就像是落在地上的一支蒲公英。过了一会儿，凯还是忍不住了。他抓起自己的拐杖，去厨房里把茶给卡卡西端了过来 -- 要不然茶要冷了，冷茶会让卡卡西脾气更坏。卡卡西躺着接过了茶，一滴也没有洒。

“茜有事找你。” 卡卡西说。

“啊？” 凯很讶异。“美丽的江口小姐找我会有什么事？” 江口茜是木叶的司仪。他总能看到她在正式场合跟在卡卡西身后，一边试图调整他的羽织，一边吼他让他小心不要踩到泥里。凯从原则上一直躲着她。倒不是因为他怕她。木叶的苍蓝猛兽谁也不怕！

卡卡西嘟囔了一句什么。

“嗯？嗯？嗯？” 凯声音越来越高，直到卡卡西终于屈服，开始好好说话。卡卡西的发音很优美，当他愿意好好说话的时候。

“奈良家。” 卡卡西翻了白眼。“他们今年的第一头幼鹿今天早上出生了。” 凯点了点头。他今天散步的时候听说了。大家都知道第一头新生的鹿重要性，尤其是出生在这样一个美好的晴天。这是一个大吉之兆。卡卡西看上去却很烦恼。“他们想让火影过去祝福新生的幼鹿，讲个话什么的。”

“你讲话很好听。” 凯告诉他。

“我跟理事会有一个会议，” 卡卡西说，“然后要听伊比喜的简报。凯，你可不可以代我去？他们只是想要一个漂亮的演讲，而你 -- ” 他因痛龇了龇牙，“很擅长此道。”

凯坐了起来，握拳放在胸前，“我永远的对手，” 他说，眼睛睁得圆圆得，充满了喜悦，“你这是在夸我吗？这是你的心之青春终于打开，学会对人友善和尊敬了吗？”

“你要这么说，也可以。” 卡卡西说，翻了个身。凯用自己的那条好腿踢了他一脚。“啊。”卡卡西叫到。无故殴打火影可是叛逆之罪。凯又踢了一脚。卡卡西直起身来，像穿过月光的银色影子一样迅速地把凯拉到了地板上。不过他很小心。非常小心。凯很容易摔倒。

“如果你太忙的话，” 凯说，他的头枕在卡卡西的胸口，“我可以代你去奈良家。我保证给他们一个最棒的演讲！如果我的演讲比你准备的演讲更好的话，就算我又赢了一次！” 他大笑着直到肚子开始颤动。“你可要注意了，卡卡西，你要落后了。”

“嗯。” 卡卡西说。他听上去好像已经在地板上睡着了。“不，等等。别那么做。茜会告诉你该怎么说的。”

:::

茜告诉凯该怎么说。

凯没那么说。

“ -- 在我们全村努力的和青春的激情之下，我们一定能以荣誉和尊严来面对每一个挑战，洋溢着我们的祖先赐给我们的热情，因为我们 --”

“凯先生，有事情需要你，”，茜在他旁边说，“很紧急。”

“哦，好的，” 凯说，把幼鹿递给了一个目瞪口呆的老年奈良族人。他朝他们挥了挥手，给了他们一个露着白牙的标志性笑容，然后跟着茜到了场地边缘。“是什么紧急事？” 凯问，推着自己的轮椅到她身边。“难道是有任务吗？” 他试图让自己不要看起来太激动；现如今他可不常接到任务。

”任务，“ 茜慢慢地说道，”哦，啊，对！对！” 她右手一拳打在自己左手手掌上。凯很欣赏这种充满热情的做法。“火影大人有一个任务给你，迈特凯！”

“是吗？” 凯叫道。

“是的！” 茜的脸亮了起来。“明天是立花牧子的一百岁生日，火影大人需要您在她的寿宴上讲话。”

这样啊。凯面露犹豫。他想的可不是这个。

“寿宴上会有敌方忍者吗？” 他充满希望地问。

“不大可能。”

“死亡森林里的巨型蜘蛛？”

“否。”

凯挥舞着手臂，“毒蛇？”

茜俯下身来，与凯的视线齐平。她看起来可真吓人。“会有美味的蛋糕。”

“哦，不。” 凯说。

“但是你的任务是最重要的，” 茜说。“你必须保持村民以及各个家族之间的和平。你必须维持将木叶所有人团结起来的脆弱的平衡。有时候，这意味着拳头，但是有时候，” 她强调道，“这意味着蛋糕。”

凯想了想，最后决定她的话里大有智慧。他行了个礼。“我至上的忠诚永远属于木叶。” 他说。“我愿意为村子献出生命；我的身体就是一枚硬币，随便火影大人怎么花。”

“好，好，” 茜说，“那么我们去给你订做一件新羽织吧。”

:::

凯收到五件新衣服，大部分是有品位的黑色和棕色。茜大概察觉到了他的绝望，决定允许给他一件绿色的袍子，但是拒绝让他留着自己的护腿套。他穿着那件绿色的袍子去参加立花牧子的一百岁寿宴。当立花夫人站起来讲到自己的人生的时候，他控制着自己不要哭得太大声打扰到别人。她年轻时是位上忍，经历过许多战争。她说起来到是很轻快，最后感恩如今这来之不易的和平。凯擦了擦涌出眼眶的泪水。

“祝你再活一百岁！” 他在祝酒词时如是说。

“当然。” 立花夫人说。她的指节轻触凯的肩膀，他们四目相对。“活下来真好。”她说。他喉咙哽咽。

“是个棒极了的寿宴！” 晚上他告诉卡卡西。卡卡西正躺在他的沙发上心不在焉地看一部关于食人植物的电影。“立花夫人的身边围满了子孙和族人。他们都对她表现出无上的尊敬。她既是见证了我们村子历史的人，也是很多人的导师。可把我感动坏了！”

卡卡西的眼睛闭着。两只都闭着，凯知道。因为卡卡西现在没戴面罩。他是真的很英俊，凯想，但是这种事情对凯来说不重要。在凯见过卡卡西打斗的身姿，见过雷电在他指尖诞生，见过他身中三刀依然能一拳制敌，见过他满身是血查克拉所剩无几的状况下依然背着战友回乡之后，这不过是一个苍白且无常的属性。

卡卡西看起来累极了。疲倦的眼圈，重重的眼袋。今天累了一天吗，凯想问，但是以他的安全机密等级，卡卡西一半的工作他都不能问 -- 卡卡西又不是整天去参加寿宴和祝福新生的幼鹿 -- 所以他没有问。他让卡卡西在沙发上靠着他，直到卡卡西的呼吸变得绵长而沉重。卡卡西的头落到了他的肩膀上。

“你需要我把你抱到床上吗，对手？” 凯问。他不介意把卡卡西横放在轮椅里他的腿上。又不是没这么干过。

“不，” 卡卡西打了个哈欠，“我不能睡 -- 我在等一个任务报告。” 他的视线瞥向窗户。凯看到阴影处的暗部护卫。卡卡西去哪里都有暗部跟着。虽然卡卡西完全有能力甩掉他们，但是现在他们都知道了这样做的后果。基本上，就是世界末日和静音的怒火。“我得醒着。” 卡卡西说。

“好吧。” 凯说。他调高了那个食人植物电影的音量。“卡卡西！其实我们可以从这个电影学一些策略！也许我们可以在战斗中使用食人植物，怎么样？我们的敌人一定会很吃惊！”

“我认为任何人看见你带着巨型植物冲向他们，都会感到恐惧，” 卡卡西说，“植物不是必要条件。”

凯喜上眉梢。又一个赞美！

“值得考虑一下！” 他用手指梳理卡卡西的头发。卡卡西叹息了一声。“让敌人对你琢磨不透是很重要的。野性而变幻莫测，这应该成为木叶的座右铭 -- 不过我跟你说什么策略呢，你不知带领我们进行过多少次战役了。” 他也打了个哈欠，一个大大的，颤动肩膀的哈欠。但是，不行，他必须让卡卡西醒着！他必须坚持下去！“你说，要怎么种植食人植物？你觉得需要血继界限吗？对手，如果我们找到拥有这种血继界限的人，你觉得我们能鼓励他们来木叶并且 ---”

卡卡西把一只手捂到他嘴上。“好了，你可以闭嘴了。”

“这是个挑战吗？” 凯兴高采烈地问道，因为他有其他方式可以让卡卡西醒着几个小时。卡卡西都不用怎么动 -- 当然，他们亲热时，卡卡西通常都不怎么动，卡卡西即使在床上也很懒。

“随你怎么想吧。” 卡卡西说。又是那个酷而随意的语气！哼！正在此时，有人极其轻微地敲了一下窗户，啊，真不巧，任务报告来了。卡卡西哼哼了一声，工作去了。

:::

“我以为我们请的是火影大人。” 商人一号说。

“火影大人被叫去开会了！” 凯宣布，“跟叛忍有关的什么事。他对此深表抱歉” -- 谎言，卡卡西从来不道歉，就像他吃饭从来不自己结帐一样 -- “并且把我派来代表他。看，我有他的备忘录！” 又一个谎言。卡卡西从来不把东西写下来；他一般都是神秘地暗示。

令人庆幸的是，木叶商会的人并没有和卡卡西并肩作战过，对他所知甚少，所以他们的不满被平息了。“当然，当然，” 商人二号说，“我们很荣幸迎接火影大人的 ……” 一个微妙的停顿。凯微笑着等着他继续。“......好友来访。” 后面的话是这样的。

“啊，没错！卡卡西和我从小就是一生的对手，” 凯向他们保证，“今天我完全可以代表他纯洁而高尚的心。”

“纯洁而高尚？” 右边的一位女性商人怀疑地说道。凯已经意识到她是这一群里的出头鸟。“旗木·小黄书爱好者·卡卡西？”

这言外之意让凯有些不满。那不是什么小黄书！那是冒险文学！“火影百分之百支持商会！他知道繁荣的商业区就等于繁荣的木叶。” 好吧，如果他不是已经知道的话，凯会确保他知道的。“比如，就在前几天火影跟我说 --” 凯绞尽脑汁地想一个能体现卡卡西商业头脑的想法，“ -- 说木叶需要一个卖运动服装的商店！” 

“运动 … 服装 ...？” 商人一号问。

卡卡西会原谅他的。或者杀了他。两者之一。“没错！” 凯大声说。“你们有没有想象过，忍者们穿着可以自由活动的衣服？拉伸又透气的衣服？火影经常跟我感慨弹性纤维的美妙。我认为他不是唯一一个人认为木叶商业区最需要的就是一家运动服装商店。支持忍者群体，反过来，忍者群体也支持你们。互相合作！互惠互利！” 凯锤了一下桌子以示强调。

“我们从来没想过，” 右边的女商人说，“我们 … 会考虑的。”

临走出门的时候，他听到她低语，“你确定他真的是火影的 …”

“嘘，美奈子，他是个忍者！他们耳朵很好。”

凯的耳朵确实很好，他很为它们骄傲。他父亲曾经说过，它们长得像芝麻包一样。说起来，也许商业区需要的是一家卖芝麻包的店，下次他会这么建议的。

“下次他们开会还让我去吧，” 他告诉卡卡西，“我写了一整个笔记本的好主意，看。” 他给卡卡西看他的笔记本。封皮上有一个立体的乌龟图案。

“这笔记本不错。” 卡卡西说，五大国的致命恭维机器。

“这笔记本棒极了。” 凯完全同意。

“所以你，” 卡卡西在床上伸展了一下，“开始渐渐地摸着门道了？”

“什么？” 凯问，“有什么好摸着门道的？我可是你最亲爱的对手。你以为出席个活动讲个话我就应付不来了？你太小看我了！”

卡卡西仔细地打量他。没有面罩的遮挡，这让凯稍微有些紧张。“没人为难你吧？” 他问。凯很肯定，他上个大号卡卡西也会从暗部那里知道，但是卡卡西会担心他，这还是很不错的。岂止是不错，简直是暖心。卡卡西就像暖腿护套一样，只不过他暖的是心。他暗暗记着等卡卡西不太可能拿东西敲他脑袋的时候，再告诉他这个高明的比喻。他们有约定，在卡卡西面前，凯不许提护腿套。

“还能怎么为难我？” 凯耸了耸肩，说道。“你不是经常派鸣人帮你办事儿吗？虽然我不是下任火影，但是 --” 卡卡西用他那双冷酷清澈的眼睛盯着他，“那个！” 凯说，突然慌张起来，“就算是火影也需要有朋友帮忙啊。”

为了展示他可以帮到多少忙，他把手伸进了卡卡西的裤子里。

“我为什么这么好这个。” 卡卡西对着天花板说。

:::

春天的花开到了凯的心里，也开到了他的鼻子里。

当凯连打了五个喷嚏，差点撞到一盆植物的时候，茜表达了她的担心。“也许你该留在家里。” 她说。但是凯拼命摇头。

“不，迈特家的男人绝对不食言。” 他用她递给他的手帕使劲擤了擤鼻子，但是眼睛依然是肿的。”这是我的职责！木叶所有居民的安定与繁荣。我不能让大老远来参加这个比赛的园艺爱好者们失望。”

“也没有多远，”茜说。”大部分人只是走了几个街区而已。”

“脚下几街区，心里一千年。” 凯坚持说。他擦了擦眼睛。“再给我一些小樱的抗过敏药，我就没事了。这还远不足以打倒迈特凯。”

他知道自己看上去是怎样一副可怜的样子，但是令他惊讶的是，这让他更讨园艺爱好者们的喜欢了。“哦，可怜的评委，” 一位老妇人说，“你不应该来的” -- 山中佐由美对他说，他得好好照顾自己。她们派孩子们跟着凯给他帮忙，不过大部分时候都是孩子们绊到他的轮椅摔倒，然后凯把他们捡起来放到自己腿上。

“母亲说你是火影的伴，” 小次郎说。“就是说你和他一起出任务的意思吗？”

“次郎，你个傻瓜，凯先生当然不会出任务了，” 次郎的哥哥厉声说，“你看看他！”

凯笑着，但是心里有什么东西抓紧了，每次都是这样。“年轻的朋友，我还是可以战斗的。现在我有额外的武器可以用了。” 他拍了拍自己的轮椅。

晴治看起来不大相信。次郎更好奇了。“火影的伴都干些什么？”

“好问题！” 凯说，“火影忠诚的伙伴会来像这个一样的园艺比赛，用自己新鲜，青春的目光来选出胜者。” 火影忠诚的伙伴还会每夜请他到自己家里来，为他下厨，让他上自己的床，与他做爱，但是这些是不能说给这些天真的耳朵听的。他们都是有特定身体上的需求的男人，而这是一个他们多年以来的最容易的安排。卡卡西需要床伴，而凯很方便，总是在他身边，而且暗中刺他一刀的可能性为零。这相当不错。凯不奢求更多。他得到的卡卡西已经比他梦里敢想的多得多了。

“不如你帮茜组织今年的运动会吧。” 一晚，在他们剧烈摇晃了几个小时床之后，卡卡西如是说。

“自己懒得去，嗯，对手？” 凯的手指在卡卡西汗津津的皮肤上游走。

“茜说你需要一个项目，一个代表你主张的，对村子表达亲善的项目。” 凯的手指离自己脸太近的时候，卡卡西咬住了它们。凯假装愤慨。

“我对村子一向亲善。” 难道与斑战斗差点死掉不算么。

卡卡西耸了耸肩。“这是个外交上的事，别问我。砂隐和雾隐也来参加。”

“那可真让人兴奋，” 凯说，“加深友谊和互助。”

卡卡西看起来无聊极了，凯希望这是因为提到了他们的同盟，而不是因为凯的手正在做的事。不过，如果他要接着在社区里继续代表卡卡西的话，他应该关心一下卡卡西对各种事情的看法。已经有很多人找他说他们觉得卡卡西应该关心的问题，问他可不可以在火影面前说句好话。就在昨天，一个人在街上拦住他，激昂地抱怨地产法规抱怨了十五分钟。

凯把这事儿告诉卡卡西的时候，夹杂着很多挥舞着手臂的戏剧表演。因为他知道，即使卡卡西有时会抱怨，他喜欢听他讲故事。凯一度总是接很长的任务。当没什么事儿干的时候，他就根据自己读过的书和听过的广播剧编故事。玄间和惠比寿总是被逗得大乐，而卡卡西总是假装他没在听，但是凯能看出他其实在听。每当他比亲热天堂更能娱乐卡卡西时，他都悄悄给自己记上一分。

“你觉得对于地产法规他说得对吗？” 当他说完时，卡卡西问。

“什么 -- 我 -- 这不是我告诉你这件事的原因 -- ” 凯吵嚷着。他笑了，“我也不知道！我根本没听懂他在说什么！木叶的苍蓝猛兽一点儿也不懂政治。”

“也许你应该学一点儿。” 卡卡西温声说。

“为什么？” 凯困惑地说。“你现在太忙，所以我给你帮忙，但又不会永远这样。” 他看向卡卡西，卡卡西不动声色地看着他。

“啊，那么，” 卡卡西说，“我饿了，去做饭给我吃。”

“要求真多，对手！难道你要把这个也定成法规？”

:::

凯组织了今年的木叶运动会。他的脸在海报上，在村里随处可见。我的牙可真白啊，凯满意地想。他在开幕式在致辞，又在每个项目结束后颁奖。他隐约觉得这些应该是卡卡西来干，或者至少他也应该和他一起在台上，可是卡卡西忙着在帐篷里和砂隐和雾隐来的贵宾说话。当他们四目相对时，他热情地对他举起大拇指，卡卡西给了他一个温吞的回应。凯的胸膛感到一阵暖意。

“抱歉我不是火影！” 当他把奖牌戴在小李的脖子上的时候，他高兴地说。骄傲简直要溢出他的胸膛了，因为小李赢了成年男子组一百米赛跑。看到他有这样的决心和坚持，真是太棒了！

在他的另一边，他听到天天说，“你也差不多算是了。”

“天天！” 凯不安地说，“别这么说！虽然火影大人是我亲爱的对手，虽然我在和他挑战中赢过他251次，但是他是我们的领袖，我们必须永远尊敬他！”

“不，” 天天说，“我是说你‘也差不多算是了’。呃，真是的。” 她的话在凯听来神秘莫测，所以凯决定对之无视。

同样神秘的是，当雾隐的一位贵宾给了卡卡西一件礼物 -- 一个由他们最手巧的铁匠打造的漂亮苦无 -- 的同时，也给了凯一件礼物，一束由稀有花卉组成的花束。凯马上开始打喷嚏。

稀世之花送给一位稀世美人，花束上的卡片如是说。卡卡西笑得停不下来。

“您跟我们想的不太一样。” 那位贵宾抱歉地说，“当我们的水影大人听说你们的火影大人 -- 别管我们想的是什么样了。这样，我把它收回来吧。我们可以送您一个更合适的礼物。”

“我喜欢花卉。” 凯声明，虽然明摆着他和他的鼻窦不喜欢。但是他在学习外交手段，而且，这不都是为了卡卡西嘛。

卡卡西那个叛徒仍然在大笑着，一直笑到引起了他的顾问们的警觉，因为他们怕是从来没有听到过这种声音，就像从没听到过一个巴掌拍手一样。

“卡卡西，我要挑战你停下来别笑了！” 凯说。

卡卡西没有照办。一个记者悄悄凑了上来拍了一张照片，第二天登在了报纸头版上：凯的下巴张得像松掉的口袋一样大，试图安抚雾隐那位越来越觉得莫名其妙的贵宾，和旁边的混蛋卡卡西。卡卡西把照片裱了起来挂在办公室里。凯当然反对，因为卡卡西专挑他最难看的照片 -- 不过，如果有人问起来的话，青春的力量确保了凯无论什么时候看起来都是最好的。

卡卡西要他帮的忙接二连三不停地来。接下来几个月，凯在三个活动上致辞，访问了一个收留没有家族照顾的老人的养老院 -- 凯的胸前发紧，他也是自己家族的最后一个人了 --， 访问了一个幼儿园，期间孩子们送了他他们最珍贵的画作，他猜大概画的是自己，但是基本上是绿色的一团和巨大的眉毛。他给两个厨艺比赛做了评委，还接受了一家报纸的采访，奇怪的是，他们一直向他请教待客之道。

“我知道一个很有趣的故事，讲的是一只三条腿的狗去雷之国的故事，” 凯说，“我讲给你，你可以讲给你所有的朋友听。”

“真是个好故事！” 小李后来说，眼含泪花。“我有你这样的老师实在是太有福气了，凯老师。”

“我有你这样的学生才是有福气，我亲爱的小李！” 凯说。今日提早下班和他们一起吃晚饭的卡卡西溜进了卧室。凯找到他时，他正在床上看亲热天堂。

“怎么了，我的对手？” 凯问，一边推着轮椅捡起四散的衣服；卡卡西可真是邋遢。“你想再听我讲那个故事吗？我知道这故事就是如此引人入胜！狗找到乞丐的空碗的那段儿 -- ” 他自己笑了起来。

卡卡西继续读亲热天堂。没关系。有时候卡卡西不想说话，有时候凯一个人把两人份的话都说了。凯一边喋喋不休一边继续收拾屋子，然后从轮椅爬上了床，哼着歌钻到被子里，试图找到一个舒服的姿势。他的腿今天疼得格外厉害。

卡卡西又读了五页亲热天堂 -- 封面上有个站在冰上衣着暴露的女人，凯想她一定很冷 -- 然后他把书放下，用谈论晚餐吃了什么的语气说，“今天我们在一次任务中损失了三个上忍。”

“卡卡西。” 凯说。他想通过这三个字表达很多意思。他的意思是，我们的敌人会为此付出代价的，这不是你的错，这是我们选择的生活。他的意思是，我的身体就是一枚硬币，随便火影怎么花。他的意思是，如果我能把我对你的爱织成一件斗篷就好了，你可以穿着它，这样我就能永远保护你了。

他说，“今天是我们损失。下次我们更努力，避免这样的事再发生。”

“我知道。” 卡卡西说，然后重重地吻了他，像利刃一样，像暴风雨一样。

:::

那三名上忍是在岩隐牺牲的。木叶和岩隐都要求调查，所以卡卡西需要去处理这件事。凯马上坚持要跟他一起去。“如果这变成又一场战争的话，你需要优秀的忍者保护你，” 他说，“没有人比我更擅长保护你。你知道的！”

“我有暗部。” 卡卡西说，就像对一个孩子说话一样。“我有鸣人。”

“我不是说这个。” 凯说。是真的：带土和琳都死了，四代也是，卡卡西的父亲更早。现在没有活着的人可以指出卡卡西的弱点了，那些会让他身处险境的独特的弱点。人们都觉得他所向披靡，但是卡卡西有很多弱点；这点没有人比凯更清楚。

“凯，” 卡卡西和蔼地说，这语气凯一听就恼火，他为吵架做好了准备。“我不会考虑的，所以别坚持了。”

凯，曾经快得雨都淋不到的凯，光是名字就让敌人闻风丧胆的凯，突然愤慨起来，“怎么，” 他压低了声音，即使他们是在他的公寓，并没有外人。他听起来都不像自己了，那个一直让自己骄傲的自己。“你让我舔你的老二，让我代你讲话剪彩，但是不让我保护你？你真让我失望，卡卡西。”

卡卡西回答了他，还是那个和蔼，滴着毒液的的语气，“你不该抱有任何期望。” 然后转身离开了。离开木叶前，他也没有来告别。凯生着闷气，直到第二天他访问医院时也是。这现在也是他的职责之一了，看望生病的人，转达火影对他们的美好祝愿。他不不介意这个职责。这是个重要的职责，他最清楚不过。

“凯先生，你在生什么气？” 一个躺在病床上的十六岁的中忍问道。

凯强迫自己开怀大笑。“没有的事！我和平时一样充满了青春的活力！别为我操心，久弥。” 他在她脑门上弹了一下；他在轮椅上，使不上力，都是因为她自己往前凑才够得着的。“你该专心养伤。”

“我不知道 -- ” 她听起来有些害怕，“不知道我还能不能好起来。”

“一定会的。” 凯坚定地说，“你怕吃苦吗？”

“不，不怕？”

“那你就一定会好起来的！只要不怕苦，什么事都不可怕！” 他对她竖起大拇指，咧嘴露出白牙，她看上去才放松了些。

“火影大人有您可真幸运。” 她说。

“是吧？” 凯愉快地说，“我五岁的时候就知道他是我命中最重要的人。”

“而现在您成了他的夫人。“ 久弥用一种梦幻般的语气说。

凯愣住了。“不，不，咳，不是这么回事儿！” 他赶紧说。即使他正生着卡卡西的气，他也不能让卡卡西尴尬，而让人们对他们的关系有不实的想法，会让他尴尬。“我们之间的羁绊是基于互相尊重的友谊。当两个人彼此非常熟悉相处非常舒服的时候，啊，那是最伟大牢固的羁绊不过了！”

据凯观察，久弥看起来并不信服。

“你是从哪里听说的？” 凯虚弱地问。也许他可以把这谣言掐死在源头。

“茜。” 她说。

哦，天哪，凯想，我完了。

“我听到茜说，如果医院想让火影的夫人定期来访的话，就应该在前门安装无障碍轮椅坡道并且把电梯修好。” 久弥实事求是地说。

“好，好，棒极了 -- 好。” 凯的声音高出几度，就像是被掐住了脖子一样。当天下午他在母婴部堵住了茜。当时他臂弯里两边分别抱着一个婴儿；受宠若惊的父母们一个接着一个地把孩子递给他抱，就好像他们的孩子被凯哄几句就能吸收火影的力量一样，哦，对，他们大概就是这么想的，他们都以为凯是卡卡西的 ---

他跟茜纠正，“停止谣言，” 他坚定地说，腿上颠着一个头发格外卷曲的婴儿。“如果卡卡西哪天想找老婆，这是他的事儿 --- ” 他们两人都知道卡卡西不会的 --- “但是你这样说就是混淆视听了，说我是他的 -- 我们不是 -- 你这是在损坏他的名誉。” 他没什么气势地总结。

“我损坏他的名誉？” 茜问道，眉毛挑到了一个魔鬼般的角度，“我怎么就了？”

“哦，茜，” 凯说，一边在那婴儿的柔软的肚子上吹泡泡， “你是个忍者，你知道的。谁在身边就是谁，怎么方便怎么来。现在 --- 接住！”

“凯先生，” 几分钟之后她严肃地说，“请不要将别人的婴儿扔到空中。”

“但是你肯定会接住的呀，” 凯说，“没有几率 -- 什么？不是这样？哦，好吧。”

:::

在犬冢家女儿和一个平民的婚礼上 -- 新郎是当地一个木匠的儿子 -- 他们让凯讲祝酒词。“对我们来说会很有意义的。” 新娘的父亲说。凯非常确定此人曾今探出窗户叫他闭嘴，说他给木叶的绿马甲丢人。但是凯笑着说好，他荣幸至极。

这真是不错的生活，他想。他活下来了。没错，他是退休了，大不如前了，好像是变了，但是某种意义上说，又好像什么都没变 -- 他不是还有这些嘛。仪式结束之后，坐在开心地喝得酩酊大醉的犬冢一家中间，在篝火旁跟着他们一起唱着下流的歌。新娘和新郎一直牵着手，一下也没松开，凯时不时地推着轮椅过去，跟他们说自己有多么高兴，他们的孩子一定会多么的漂亮。祝你们生很多的胖娃娃！他猜他一定是大吼着喊出来的，但是今晚没有人瞪他，因为大家都心情愉悦，也因为他们以为他是火影的同居爱人。

后来，犬冢族中的老祖母把凯叫了过去。“我想把这个给你，” 她说。是一对儿猎狗形状的金色耳环。“这是我曾祖父当年为初代火影的夫人做的。”

凯可以问许多的问题，比如“你是觉得我戴上会很好看吗”，还有“等等，为什么这东西又回到了你的手里？你从火影居所里偷的吗？” 但是他喝得太醉了，所以他点了点头，接受了那对耳环，然后使劲儿地感谢了她。

卡卡西走了三个星期了。

卡卡西现在就坐在他旁边。

凯转身看到卡卡西坐在一块木头上的时候，眼睛都不眨一下。他习惯了。

“嘿。” 卡卡西说。他闻起来像湿羊毛。

“回来了？” 凯问。

“不，他们割了我的喉咙，我是个鬼魂，被派来吓你的。” 卡卡西说。也许不是所有人都欣赏卡卡西的冷笑话，但是凯笑了。他的气就像流淌的蜂蜜一样消了。他可真想他啊。

“你好，鬼魂卡卡西，” 他说，“欢迎来到宴会。想喝点儿清酒吗？哦不行，都被我喝光了。” 他摇晃着向卡卡西靠过去。卡卡西由着他靠。“我得防着点儿不让小李喝。” 他大声地耳语。“嘘，别告诉别人！一个好老师必须负起责任。他现在是个父亲了！他得给小梅塔尔树立好的榜样！” 他坐直了身体，眼睛明亮。“那么！我们是要和土之国开战了么？”

“大概不会。” 卡卡西说。

“你看起来不是很确定。”

“有什么事能完全确定呢？” 卡卡西沉思着说。

“你想不想 -- ” 凯摇晃着站了起来。“想不想去看看犬冢家的狗？有几条新生的小奶狗。”

“好。” 卡卡西说。凯开始推动他的轮椅，手上全是汗。他们来到场地的另一边。几个喝醉的犬冢表亲十分好笑地试图藏匿手中的酒，然后挤破了头般地往他们手里塞小狗。火影大人，他们一直叫着，还有凯大人。凯对于这样的称呼感到极其不安，不过卡卡西倒是依然泰然自若。凯看着他趴在泥里，逗一只铁锈色的耷耳朵小狗，温柔地跟它说话。确实是不错的生活，凯想。他和卡卡西总会吵架的，会对对方刻薄，会知道刀扎在哪里最疼。

“来呀，凯，楞着干吗，难道你打算一晚上这样盯着我？” 卡卡西说。

“也许。” 凯想也不想脱口而出。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！” 三个犬冢表亲齐声起哄。也许他们已经醉得连自己的名字都不记得了，但是墙角还是要听的。

“你真是个怪人。” 卡卡西说，“来，快点儿 -- 接着！” 小狗打到了他的脸上。他醉了嘛，这是凯的借口。

“你变慢了呦。” 卡卡西拖长腔调说。凯轻轻地把那小狗放到地上，小狗欢快地跑过去找它的兄弟姐妹了。

“我永远的对手呦，你是在这些证人面前挑战我吗？” 凯问。他拍拍胸脯，“来啊！什么挑战由你选。如果我输了，我保证我绕着村子倒立着走五十 -- 哦不，六十圈！” 也许是清酒的作用，但是当他说这话的时候，他的视线中闪过了一个情景，就好像这一刻曾经发生过。是的，是真的发生过，也许就在这个场地：他们五岁的时候，十岁，十六岁，二十岁，二十四岁，三十一岁，过去和现在，卡卡西和凯，凯和卡卡西。

后来，凯赢了三次卡卡西赢了四次之后，凯把卡卡西拉到和他相同的高度，在他的面罩上印上一个湿湿的吻。他已经醉得顾不上卡卡西怎么想了。“我会一直请求的，” 他保证，“每次都会。我想跟一起去。为你而战。”

“而我会一直说不。” 卡卡西轻声说。

“我知道，” 凯说，“但我还是会一直请求。”

:::

和平笼罩着木叶。他们在为卡卡西的发型用品而争吵。

“我给你留了一整个橱柜！” 凯有些绝望地说道。“你看，你可以都放到这个橱柜里，这样就不会堆满柜台了。” 他是真的担心柜台会在这些东西的重量下垮掉。

卡卡西只在卧室里哼哼了一声。

这种浪费光阴的做法让凯感到震惊。“对手！你好不容易休息一天，怎么除了睡就是吃。你再这样下去，可怎么打败我啊？你都不常锻炼了！” 他推着轮椅进了卧室，在卡卡西大腿上戳了一下。卡卡西从乱发从中瞪了他一眼 -- 他是真的需要那些发型用品，凯模糊地想，要不然会吓到孩子们。

“散步去。” 凯诱惑他。“在村子里好好散个步。”

“太热了。” 卡卡西直接地说。

“早就不热了，都已经晚上了，” 凯指着窗外说。“我需要买些昆布明天做汤。你陪我一起去吧。”

他们朝着火影岩的方向走去。凯差不多把卡卡西的袖子系在了自己的轮椅上，让卡卡西在旁边小跑。“呃。” 卡卡西看着火影岩上自己的脸说。

“我从厨房的窗户也能看到。就好像不管我去哪里，都有你那张巨大的脸在默默地审判着我。” 凯开心地说。

“听起来好变态啊，凯。真想不到你好这个。” 卡卡西手插在兜里，懒懒散散，弯腰曲背。十几岁的时候这看起来酷极了。现在，作为一个三十几岁的男人，这让卡卡西看起来像是需要去看正骨医生。

“什么？不！对手，你这话可就伤我的心了！你知道的，我的灵魂像初雪一样纯洁！”

卡卡西无意识地扯了扯自己的领子，凯马上咬到舌头，因为他知道那下面有一个牙印，卡卡西这么提醒他可真是不厚道。“昆布。” 凯大声说，“我们有任务需要完成。如果我们接下来半个小时之内不能把购物单上所有的东西都买完的话，我们就都做一百个俯卧撑。”

“不如你做俯卧撑，” 卡卡西建议，“我坐你背上。”

“额外的挑战吗？” 凯叫了出来，“我接受！”

他们引起了很多人的注意。“凯大人，” 中尾太太碰了碰他的袖子说，“不好意思打扰您，但是您能来我家一趟吗？关于我儿子，我丈夫需要您的建议。我担心他在学校里跟不上。” 她旁边的弘中太太说，“凯大人，我表兄下周要从砂隐过来。我好多年没见他了，您觉得送什么见面礼合适呢？” 还有隅田太太，“我妹妹快要临盆了，是头胎，要是您能来看看她，那她就太荣幸啦。”

穿着黄色围裙的秋道太太在杂货店里找到他们。她隔着迷惑地看着一袋橙子的卡卡西跟凯打招呼，“凯大人，” 她热情地说，“明天来吃晚饭吧。当然，也欢迎火影大人来，如果他的日程不是太忙的话。”

“好啊！” 凯说。“我们很荣幸。卡卡西 -- ” 没有回应，所以他用手肘碰了碰他。“”卡卡西，明天晚饭。你能来吗？“

”不知道。” 卡卡西眯着眼睛打量着几只茄子。

秋道太太鞠了一躬。“有什么特别的菜是您想让我准备的吗？您最喜欢吃什么？”

凯张嘴回答 -- 咖喱，咖喱，还有咖喱 -- 但是卡卡西先开口了，“嗯，我无所谓，” 他说，“这你得问我的丈夫。” 然后他就走开去挑葱了，留在凯在他身后目瞪口呆。

他们回到凯的公寓。凯已经不记得卡卡西上一次不在这里过夜是什么时候了。他们进门脱了鞋。凯把买的菜放好。卡卡西去了卫生间打开了浴缸的水。凯找到他的时候，他正站在水糟前面，脱了脸罩，对着镜子在自己脸上左戳一下右戳一下，好像他能从里面找出什么答案似的。浴缸的水龙头还开着。凯在水满之前把它关掉。他在卫生间里用的是拐杖；卫生间的地方放不下他们两个人和轮椅。

“如果我留个胡子，你认为怎么样？” 卡卡西说，“一个大胡子，把脸都盖住。”

“我认为给火影岩像加胡子会很贵，” 凯认真地说，“村民们会不满这样使用公款的。还是保持原样比较好。”

“哈，有道理。”

凯慢慢坐到浴缸边上，把拐杖放到了一边；坏掉的腿一阵疼痛，但这也不是什么新鲜事儿了；他活着的每一天都会这样。他想到了他的父亲。他想到了开八门遁甲。他想到了小李。他想到了宁次。“我真的是吗？” 他问。

“是什么？” 卡卡西看起来心不在焉。装得一点儿也不像。

“你跟秋道太太说的那个。” 其实卡卡西说什么，想要什么，或者不想要什么，都没关系。凯已经决定了。很早之前就决定了。

卡卡西转过身看着他。他深呼了一口气，拿起凯的手，举到唇边，亲吻了凯的每一个指节。然后他就站在那里，整个人看上去非常的不好意思。哦，凯想，也许他从一开始就错了，在他对茜讲了那一通话之后，他需要跟她道歉。

现在，他只是笑着。

“我发誓，凯，如果你要哭的话 -- ”

有些事卡卡西永远不懂，包括一个高尚的男人热血的眼泪。这是他性格中一个非常，非常重大的缺陷。关于这个日后凯得教训一下他。现在他有别的事情需要干。

:::

有人拍了一张照片，登在了第二天的报纸头条：火影与家人外出购物，怒视茄子；当地茄农深表震惊。

“这都是你的错。” 卡卡西说。


End file.
